


End it

by scarleto100



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Domestic Violence, M/M, Protective Harry, Protective Liam, Protective Niall, Protective Zayn, Smut, just is a good listener, louis isnt weak, nicks abusive, punk jamie, top jamie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarleto100/pseuds/scarleto100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening to your band mates can be frustrating even if it is for your own good. Louis knows that. What if one time they take it too far? Telling you who you can love should be a line never crossed. But they cross it, telling Louis to move on. He does which ends him up in a relationship worse than anyone could ever imagine. Will he be saved and taught it's alright to make his own decisions?</p><p>or Louis loved Jamie but because of Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Harry he was forced to end the relationship. Nick swooped in to save the day but behind the scenes makes Louis' life a living hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on archive so tell me if it is bad or is going in the right direction?! This first chapter is short but the rest will be longer. Thank you for reading :)
> 
> And dont mind the photo. Was bored and made an edit. Bad edges on the boys. But whatever!

“What!?” Louis yelled angrily. “Why can’t I go?”

“You know why Lou.” Harry said frustrated. Louis gave the other boys a pleading look.

“Don’t look at me mate.” Niall said throwing his hands up in defense.

Louis turned to Liam and Zayn again but saw they weren’t going to change their minds. In frustration he stomped his foot and crossed his arms earning him warning looks. 

“Do that again and see where it gets you.” Liam said with a threatening tone. Louis rolled his eyes.

“And do that again while you’re at it.” Zayn added.

He groaned in response. Niall patted his shoulder, “I’d stay with you Lou, but I promised Harry I would go.”

Louis scoffed. “Oh, I know. I was the only one not invited.”

“Louis knock it off. You don’t like him and I wanted one night where you wouldn’t try and fight with him.” Harry said annoyed.

“You always defend him! It’s not fair.” Louis said raising his voice.

Harry sighed, “Lou.” Louis held his hand up. “Stop. I don’t care. Go have fun with Grimshaw.” He started to walk out of the room till his arm was grabbed. “Please don’t be mad. I just didn’t want you to be upset if tonight ended up going sour.” Louis tried to shake off the grip on his arm. “Lou?”

“Let go!” He said struggling.

“Louis-“

“Don’t Louis me! Let go and leave.” Harry let go of his arm and Louis rushed to his room. Once there he slammed the door shut and plopped onto his bed.

‘I hate Nick. I hate Harry. I’m doing my own thing tonight.’ Louis thought. He heard the sound of the front door shutting and grabbed his cellphone.

“Louis?”

“Hey Stan. What are you doing tonight?”

“It was nothing. But I guess now it’s something?”

“Mate, don’t ask questions just pick me up.”

“Will do.” Stan laughed. “See ya in ten.” Call ended.

Louis scrambled to his closet pulling out a pair of black skinnies, a white t-shirt, denim jacket, and black vans.  7 minutes later a car horn went off. He grabbed his wallet and phone and rushed out to Stan’s red dodge charger and got into the passenger seat.

“Hey.” He said putting on his seatbelt.

“Hey, where to babe?” Stan asked smirking. Louis punched him in the shoulder smiling.

“Somewhere drama free.” Louis said pointing his finger forward.

Stan nodded and began to drive towards their destination. “So, you gonna tell me what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing really. Just got into it with the boys.”  Louis said fiddling with the radio.

“Care to elaborate?” Stan asked taking his eyes off the road for a second.

“One word, _Nick_.” Louis said emphasizing his name with venom.

“Ohhhhh.” Stan said in understanding. “Wait, all the boys? I thought he was Harry’s mate?”

“That’s what I thought. But Liam keeps saying he’s the bands mate not only Harry’s. So Nick invited the band to dinner but Harry knowing I hate him uninvited me.” Louis said hurt.

Stan took one hand off the wheel and rubbed his shoulder in comfort. “That’s rough. You definitely need a good drink.” He finished with a smile. Louis smiled as well. “No. I need to dance.”

They arrived at a club and Louis couldn’t help but get anxious. He just wanted to let go and forget about the boys for a night. Once Stan parked the car Louis jumped out, “Come on!” He said rushing towards the entrance.

“Yo! Slow down would ya?” Asked Stan with amusement catching up to Louis right before he got inside.

Once inside they took in their surroundings. The bar was crowded and the dance floor was packed.

“Drink first?” Stan asked but Louis was already pulling him along to the center of the club where people were grinding and jumping. They pushed their way through and around people to find a less occupied area. Stan started swaying back and forth getting a feel for the music while Louis was in his own world. His eyes closed, one hand behind his head gripping his hair, the other fisted on his stomach. Stan wasn’t too surprised to see him like that rocking his hips from side to side. He turned to see a tall blonde with waves staring at him with interest and made his way over to her leaving Louis on his own. Louis didn’t seem to mind though just kept staying in rhythm with the song. Two hands grab his hips and he opened his eyes slowly.

“Well if it isn’t Louis from One Direction.” The stranger whispered in his ears. He smirked and put his hands around the other man’s waist and pulled him close.

“And if it isn't Jamie Campbell Bower. Lily not treating you right?” He asked seductively. The man chuckles.

“Were just friends." He said honsetly. "Saw you dancing alone. Thought I’d give you some company.” He said pulling back to look into Louis eyes.

Louis nodded and started rocking his hips from side to side again. “Much appreciated.” He turned in Jamie’s arms. “Now, dance with me.” He started grinding up against him and Jamie didn’t mind whatsoever. He gripped his hips tightly this time and pulled Louis firmly against him and started grinding back kissing his neck. Louis gave out a loud moan. Jamie in return nibbled his ear lobe which caused a whimper to come from Louis. After dancing like that for a while they both were getting out of breath.

“Why don’t we take a break and grab a drink?” Jamie suggested. Louis nodded and followed Jamie towards the bar. On the way they passed Stan and his new friend making out.

“Stan!” Louis shouted. They broke apart both flushed.

“Louis! This is Ivy.” Louis shook hands with her and introduced Jamie to them.

“We’re going to the bar. Care to join us?” Jamie asked nicely.

Stan shrugged and made his way to the bar with Ivy. He ordered some shots for the four and they made their way to a table.

“Here’s to getting lucky tonight.” Stan said winking at Ivy and holding up his shot. She winked in return and held hers up to. Louis and Jamie did the same in agreement and gulped it down. Slamming his glass down Jamie turned to Louis grabbed his head and kissed him hard. Louis made a surprised gasp and put his glass down on the table before putting his hands in Jamie’s blonde wavy hair. After a while of kissing with Jamie being a bit rough Louis pulled back to breathe and rested his forehead against the other.

“You…like….taking…control…huh?” Louis said in between breaths. Jamie smirked, “Did it come across that way?” He asked with controlled breathing.

“Oh yes. Yes it did. It was hot.”

Jamie pulled back. “You want to go back to mine?”

Louis looked up at him and faltered at the lust there. “I-I can’t.” Jamie looked confused. “I came here to dance?” Louis offered shyly.

Jamie gave him a look of disbelief, “I thought you liked me?”

“Jamie I do.” His hand was grasped firmly.

“I like you too.” Jamie said smiling. 

Louis gave him a look. "I didn't even know you were gay."

Jamie’s smile grew even more. “Me neither.”

Louis smiled. “Guess I changed that.”

"Guess so. Go on a date with me?" Jamie suggested taking his phone out for Louis to put his number in. Louis texted himself and felt his phone buzz and saw he had ten missed texts and four missed calls.

“Shit.” He had been at the club for three hours? Time flies when you’re having fun.

“What?” Jamie asked concerned.

“I gotta go. Stan-“Louis looked around and saw no Stan or Ivy.

“They said they were leaving and he asked if I would take you home.”

Louis looked at him confused. “When?”

“While we were making out.”

Louis opened his mouth in an ‘o’. “Wow. I didn’t even hear that.”

Jamie laughed. “I’ll take you home.” Jamie got up and took Louis’ hand. They walked out to Jamie's motorcycle. Louis stopped and stared. “No way.”

“Get on. Don’t be scared.” He grabbed the helmet hanging from the back of the bike.

“I’m not scared. I’m terrified. I’ll just call a cab.” Louis started taking out his phone but was pulled toward the bike.

“Louis, please. I promise. It’ll be fine.” Jamie said showing a sincere smile. Louis glanced at the bike, his phone and at Jamie. He eventually nodded.

“Alright. Please be careful.” He said cautiously taking the helmet and putting it on. “Better not get helmet hair.” He said sassily. Jamie smiled and kissed his lips.

“You’d look beautiful no matter what.” Louis blushed at that and waited for Jamie to situate himself on the bike before getting on behind and wrapping his arms tightly around his middle.

“Don’t be nervous babe.” Jamie patted his hand. He turned the motorcycle on and revved the engine.

“Here we go.” He drove out of the parking lot turning left like Louis instructed. They passed some stores, a school, restaurants, and whizzed by a lady on a bicycle. When they pulled up to the house Louis dropped his arms. “Thanks for the ride.”

He got off and kissed Jamie’s cheek. “Call me.” He gave him a smile not noticing the boys watching from the window.

Jamie agreed. “I will.” He took the helmet from Louis and smacked his bum. “Good night.” Louis grabbed his butt and giggled.

“Night Jamie.” Louis watched him ride off and became nervous. He realized he never read his texts or listened to any of his messages. He cautiously walked to the front door and opened it to four angry boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis comes home and is 'confronted' by the boys. And maybe later will realize feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! Hopefully it is good!?

Louis closed the door slowly and gave a nervous laugh. "Hey boys."

"Hey boys? That's it?" Zayn asked hurt. "Louis we were so worried." 

Louis took a step forward. "I'm sorry, but you left me for Nick so I went out with Stan! What's the problem?" 

"You didn't tell us for one. Second you chose not to respond to our texts or calls." Liam said.

"I didn't see them till later." Louis sincerely said.

"What were you doing beforehand?" Niall asked curiously. 

Louis was about to answer but glanced at Harry who hadn't said a word. "Haz?" Louis asked forgetting Nialls question. 

Harry glared hard at him. "Who was he?" 

Louis was at a loss of words. 

"Who was he Louis? Who took you home on a goddamn motorcycle?" Harry said starting to get angry. 

Louis gaped liked a fish surprised at Harrys harshness. "H-he...." Niall cut in. "He what?" 

"He was careful. We drove the speed." Louis said smartly. Harry stalked over to him pissed. "Now is not the time for your attitude. I asked you a question." 

"If you're all going to gang up on me like this then I'm not telling you!" Louis shouted. 

"You will otherwise you're grounded!" Everyone including Harry was shocked that came out of his mouth. 

"Harry-"Liam started but Zayn stopped him with a shake of the head. 

"You-you can't ground me! Who the hell do you think you are?" Louis growled. 

"Someone looking out for you! You've become reckless." 

Louis turned to look at the other three. "You agree with him?" Niall gave a small nod.

"Yes Lou." 

"We're concerned mate." 

Louis dropped his gaze to his feet. "I hate you guys." It was a lie. But at the moment all he felt was it. 

"Hate us all you want." Liam said upset. "It's for your own good."

"Go to your room." Harry said firmly. 

"But-" Louis began but Zayn softly wrapped around his shoulder. "Come on Lou." 

They walked in silence till they reached his room. Louis sat in his desk chair putting his head in his hands and started to sniffle. Zayn wrapped him in a hug.

“Don’t cry babe. Don’t cry.” He rubbed his back soothingly.

“Why’s this happening? I didn’t do anything wrong.” He said choking on a sob.

Zayn rested his chin on his head. “We are just worried about you.” He paused. “A lot. We just feel you need a helping hand sometimes.”

Louis shook from a sob. “Don’t we all?” He asked nastily.

Zayn sighed. “And your attitude has become a problem as well.”

“I’m sorry.” Louis said getting the point. “But did Harry have to be so, so mean?” He asked innocently lifting his head up and biting his lip.

Zayn hugged him tightly. “God you are such a baby.”

Louis gasped. “Am not.”

They sat there for a while till Louis stopped crying. Zayn pecked his nose. “You gonna tell me about this mystery boy you kissed?”

Louis blushed. “I kissed his cheek.” Zayn smiled.

“And boy is he lucky. What’s his name?”

“Oh, you should know him. Jamie Bower?”

Zayn looked surprised. “Campbell Bower?”

Louis looked confused. “Yeah. You look surprised.”

Zayn sputtered. “Well- I- Uh- I thought he was straight.”

Louis furrowed his brows. “Me too. But he told me he was gay for moi.”

“What about Lily Collins? He is dating her right?” Louis shook his head.

“No he said they were friends.”

Zayn nodded. “Right. Who saw who first?”

“He saw me on the dance floor. Stan left me for a really cute girl, Ivy I think. And-“

“Dance floor? Were you at a club?” Zayn asked curiously.

“Oh yeah.”

Zayn hummed with a brow raised. “Whose idea?”

“Er, both of ours. I wanted to dance and he said I needed a drink. Soooo yeah.”  Louis smiled.

“So what happened?”

“Well we started,” Louis coughed embarrassed “grinding. And we took some shots, made out, and exchanged numbers.”

Zayn laughed. “What a night. You really like him?” he asked genuinely.

Louis shrugged. “Yeah. Not like I’ll be able to see him again.”

Zayn patted his back. “I’ll talk to Harry.” That got Louis’ attention. “You will?”

Zayn nodded. “But you’re still grounded.”

Louis groaned. “Can you stop saying that? You guys aren’t my father and I’m too old to be grounded anyway.”

“Well maybe if you listened to us more you wouldn’t be in this position.” Zayn stood up and stretched.

“I always listen to you guys! Always! So why can’t I do something you don’t agree with for once?” Louis asked.

Zayn kissed his forehead. “You know why.” He then made his way to the door and opened it up to see Harry with his hand raised ready to knock.

“Uh…Louis can we talk?” Louis nodded.

Zayn ruffled his curls and walked out closing the door behind him.

Harry awkwardly stood in front of Louis in the chair. “I’m sorry Lou.” He rubbed his forehead hard.

“I get it Harry.”

Harry sat on the bed. “No, you don’t.” he patted the spot next to him and waited till Louis sat next to him. “You have no idea how much I want to lock you away in a tower. I want protect  you from everything.” Harry grabbed his hand in both of his. “I freaked when you weren’t here when we got back.”

Louis squeezed his hand. “You guys need to stop worrying so much. I was out having fun, I was safe. No worries.”

Harry gave him a pointed look. “Yes worries. I always will.” He grabbed Louis head and peppered him with kisses.

Louis smiled but pushed Harry away. “I’m still mad though.” Harry sighed.

Louis continued. “You made a big deal of a situation taken way out of proportion. And you grounded me. You  _grounded_  me!” He emphasized. “What gave you that right?”

“I don’t know. I saw the motorcycle and I was upset you hadn’t answered our texts and calls. I wasn’t thinking straight.”

Louis scoffed. “Obviously.”

Harry stood up. “This is why the boys and I get upset with you. You’re rude for no reason.  You act like a child, you disappear when you’re mad-“

“Stop pointing out my flaws asshole.” Louis said standing up as well.

“I’m sorry okay? I’m sorry.”

“You keep saying that. I wish you guys would talk to me about how you feel instead of talking behind my back.” Louis sat back down.

“I know.” Harry began to walk to the door. “You’re still grounded by the way.”

“I don’t have to listen you know?” Louis reminded him.

“I know. But somewhere deep down you know it is for your own good.” Harry opened the door. “You coming? It’s a bit early for bed yeah?”

Louis shook his head. “I’m tired.” Harry’s exterior softened. “It’s not because of me is it?”

“What? That I am tired? No pretty sure it’s a normal bodily function.” He smirked.

Harry smirked back. “Alright sassy pants. Go to sleep. Band meeting tomorrow though. We need to talk about all this.”

Louis yawned dismissing Harry with a wave. “Good night. Tell the boys as well.” 

Harry looked a bit hurt and upset at the gesture but quickly walked out of the room leaving Louis on his own. 

* * *

Harry walked out towards the kitchen grabbing a beer and saw Zayn and Liam talking at the table. 

"Where's Niall?" He asked sitting with them.

"Went to bed. Same with Louis?" 

"Yeah." Harry took a sip from his beer and glanced to see Zayn staring at him. "Wha'?"

"You really upset him Haz." 

Harry groaned. "I know. But I was mad. You know I was."

"Harry you don’t think sometimes." Liam said. Both boys looked up at him confused. "You 'grounded' Louis. Fine. But what did you mean by it? You haven’t set guidelines. Nothing." 

"I haven’t actually thought that far." Harry said frustrated. "Are you guys with me on this?" Both nodded in response. 

"I already told Louis he was grounded still when I talked to him. So I'm on with it." Zayn said.

"I agree. I'm sure Niall could care less." Liam said.

"Tomorrow we’ll make a list then." Harry suggested. 

"Oh!" Zayn spoke up. "We also need to discuss Jamie. He really likes him." 

"Jamie? That's his name? I don't like him." 

"Harry." Liam sighed. "You don’t know him."

"Neither do you." Harry said back. 

"Actually we do. It's Jamie Campbell Bower." Zayn smiled. 

* * *

Louis woke up the next morning in a bad mood. He groaned and made his way out of his room and towards the kitchen. Making himself a bowl of cereal and a cup of tea he sat at the table in silence. Liam came down when Louis was halfway done and kissed his head.

“Morning.” Louis grunted.

“Good Morning Lou. Sleep well?” Liam asked starting to make coffee.

Louis scowled. “No.”

Liam sat with him waiting for the coffee to finish. “Um…yeah.” He said awkwardly. “I’m sorry about last night mate.” He paused seeing if he would get a response from him. Getting none he continued. “The lads and I think that grounding you isn’t such a bad idea ya know?” He asked sincerely.

“How wonderful. Next time one of you boys acts out I’ll be sure to remember that.”

Liam nodded. “Yes well, we are focused on you at the moment.”

Louis stood up with his bowl and cup. “Aren’t you always?” He asked annoyed.

Liam frowned. “Why do you always turn on us?” He asked upset.

Louis dropped his stuff in the sink. “God you always do this. You all do! Make me the bad guy. You know why I do _this_  Liam? It’s because you guys control me and never give a shit about what I have to say!” Liam stared at him shocked. “Maybe I act this way because you go hang out with stupid Nick? Maybe it’s because you all took Harry’s side last night when he said I was grounded? Maybe-“

“Enough!” Both Liam and Louis turned to the direction the voice shouted from. Zayn and Niall stood in the doorway. Zayn continued. “Just stop it okay?”

Louis glared. “I didn’t bring up this stupid shit! Liam did.” Liam sent an astonished look to him.

“You’re the one who has the bad attitude! I’m sick of it. We are just trying to help you! I thought everything was resolved last night?” Liam said.

“Guess not.” Niall mumbled sourly. “Ruined what should have been a good morning.”

Liam looked apologetic while Louis… he was pissed. “I’m leaving.” Louis stalked out of the room smashing into Harry on the way to his room.

Harry grunted and rubbed his side violently. “What the hell just happened? Who was yelling?” The three boys gave him a look. “Louis.” He confirmed.

“Liam and him got into it.” Niall pointed out.

Zayn crossed his arms. “What exactly happened?” Liam explained what had occurred and Harry groaned in frustration. “What is wrong with him? He talked to us yesterday so what’s with the attitude now?”

Niall raised his arm. “I think I should go talk to him…” Liam shook his head. “No. Leave him alone. If he is gonna be a snot then let him be.”

* * *

After bumping into Harry, Louis felt a pang of guilt but it was brushed off when he reached his room. He grabbed his phone and saw he had a new missed text other than the boys.

_From: Jamie_

_What r u doin today babe?_

Louis replied.

_To: Jamie_

_Nothing._ _U want 2 change tht?_

He immediately got a response.

_From: Jamie_

_Ill surprise ya. Pickn u up in 15._

Louis gasped. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” The boys would be upset whether he left or not but he knew Harry would be super upset if he found out who.

_To: Jamie_

_Don’t bring the bike! Harry will kill you if he finds out_

Louis hoped he caught him before he left. Luckily he did.

_From: Jamie_

_Okayyy. I’ll bring the beamer._

Louis sighed in relief and laughed at the text that came immediately after.

_From: Jamie_

_Scary Harry needs to Sharey_

Louis got dressed in a navy striped shirt, jeans and white sneaks. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and rustle his hair around. “I am not gelling you.” He told himself pointing at his hair. “So pleaseeee cooperate with me.” After a while he gave up on combing through it and let it be. He crept out of his room and passed the living room and kitchen where the boys were whispering. He would have stayed to listen but remembered he would be picked up in like five minutes.

He grabbed his keys, wallet, and sunglasses on the way out putting them on and slowly opened the front door constantly glancing back to see if the boys noticed. After five minutes of battling with the door he closed it completely and turned to Jamie glancing at him with an amused look.

“Trouble sneaking out?” Jamie asked with a smirk.

Louis puffed. “Please. I told them I was leaving.” Louis casually said trying to cover up the lie.

Jamie laughed at that. “Right. Well let’s be off then.” Jamie led them to his red BMW X6 G-Power Typhoon S.

“Whew. Look at this puppy. A family man?” Louis asked while Jamie opened the passenger side door for him.

Jamie clucked his tongue and closed the door. Walking over to his side and scrubbed his elbow on a spot he noticed on the hood. He went to his side and opened the door getting in. “I mainly use this when I watch my brothers Sam’s kids.” (*I’m making kids up!!*)

Louis looked intrigued. “You must be an interesting uncle.” He stated plainly. Jamie started the car and gave him a playful look. “Oh yeah?”

“Well with you being a vampire and all.” Louis smirked. “I bet those children are frightened half the time.” Jamie smiled and bared his teeth. “I got my fangs removed because of the children.” He winked.

Louis blushed. Jamie stared for a second then advanced on him reaching over to softly bite his neck. “Be good and I won’t bite.” He pulled back to a frozen Louis. “What?”

“Please drive.” Louis whispered frightened. Jamie concerned followed his gaze and saw Niall with his back to the window.

Jamie took a look at Louis’ posture and decided it would be best not to confront the issue parked in front of the house. He sped off down the road and couldn’t find the right words.

“Don’t say anything.” Louis said shyly.

“Louis. Why on earth are you embarrassed?” He asked taking one hand off the wheel to hold his shaking one.

Louis squeezed the hand tightly. “I’m nothing but a coward. I can understand if you don’t want to hang out with me anymore.” He said a tear slipping down his face. Jamie worried about the situation pulled over on the side of the road and made Louis face him with his hands.

“Why would you think that love?” He asked wiping the tear off Louis’ face.

“I’m not tough like you. I was _scared_.” He said more tears seeping down his face.

“Scared of what?” Jamie asked petting his face.

“Being caught! I wanted to run and hide when I thought even for a second that I could be. I’m such a baby.”

“The person who I was with last night definitely was not a baby. They were a sassy little bitch who made me crazy. Just because you got nervous doesn’t make you a baby Louis.” He said sweetly.

“You don’t have to lie.” He sniveled miserably.

Jamie growled and pushed Louis’ seat back till it was lying flat and crossed over the seat till he was on top of him. Louis gazed up with tear streaked cheeks and glazed over eyes.

“I want you Louis. It’s messed up okay?” Louis looked confused. “Last night was one of the best nights of my life! I haven’t known you all that long but…..I feel like I’ve known you forever.”

Louis gave a watery smile and sniffed. “What a cliché thing to say.”

Jamie smiled back and chuckled. “It’s the truth. I want to know everything about you.” This made Louis cry harder.

Jamie looked scared. “Louis? I’m sorry. What did I say?” Louis launched their lips together and Jamie opened his eyes up in surprise. After a second he took over the kiss and grabbed the back of Louis’ neck making him gasp. Jamie took the opportunity to stick his tongue in and explore which made Louis moan.

“I…” Jamie swallowed. “I…like you Lou.” He kissed Louis’ jaw.  Louis grabbed Jamie’s hair and pulled back. “I like you too.” Jamie awed and went back to work on kissing every part of Louis’ face. He captured his lips again last and licked his bottom lip. Looking into his eyes he asked, “No more crying yeah?” Louis nodded and kissed him back. He pushed Jamie off and sat up. “Drive me somewhere.”

“Anywhere?” Jamie asked with hope in his eyes.

“Anywhere.” Louis nodded in agreement.

Jamie pulled off and sat back in his seat rebuckling while Louis readjusted the seat.  Jamie turned the engine back on and turned on the radio to have “Strong” come on. Louis coughed awkwardly going to switch it off but Jamie grabbed his arm.

“Leave it. This is a good one.” He got back on the road and they both sat silently listening to the song. At Louis’ part Jamie belted out singing. “Think of, how much love that’s been wasted.”  Louis blushed furiously. It’s different when the boys or fans sung it. Jamie made him self-conscious.

“Is it so wrong? That you make me strong!” Jamie finished the song loudly and off key.

Louis laughed hysterically. “You should stick to acting.” Jamie reached and flicked the back of his head.

Jamie laughed as well. “Are you boys on break at the moment?”

“Yeah, till March. We go on tour and then my freedom is over.”

Jamie tapped his hands on the stereo when Timber came on. “Good thing you get to spend the next 6 months with me.”

Louis pondered on that thought. It would be nice to spend the time with Jamie. He looked at him fondly. He wanted to get to know him better too. Hopefully no one would get in their way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll get a new chapter up sooner!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Jamie go out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR ALL THAT WERE WAITING. I got my computer and phone taken away but now it's back! but i must apologize for a shitty chapter. It's a filler

Jamie drove them towards a-

“Diner?” Louis sent him a look of disbelief.

Jamie nodded. “My favorite!” He exclaimed happily. He turned into the parking lot and grabbed hold of Louis’ hand when they both were out of the car. “I figured you were hungry?” He was. “And after all that crying, you should be.” Jamie stated simply which made Louis blush. Jamie noticed, “No worries Lou. It’s all good now.” He untied their hands and looped his arm around his shoulder and squeezed tightly.

“Come on babe.” Louis waddled on still contained in his tight embrace. “Could you loosen up a bit?” He asked innocently. Jamie almost completely retracted his arm in surprise. “Shit. Sorry babe.”

Once inside they were seated in one of the back booths and were handed their menus.

“What are you thinking of getting?” Jamie asked looking over his menu. Louis still behind his shrugged.

“You okay?” Louis was asked. He nodded still behind the menu. Jamie reached over lowering the menu down and raised his eyebrow in suspicion. “What’s the matter?”

Louis gave him a surprised look. “Nothing!”

Jamie shook his head. “Liar.” Louis sighed.  “Are you still upset?” Jamie asked worried.

Louis shrugged again. “A little. I’ll get over it.” He gave a small smile.

Jamie took one of his hands in his own and kissed it. “I hope I can change that.” Louis blushed and turned his head away slightly. “I’ll make this day one of your best.” Jamie promised.

Their waiter Patrick came and they ordered. Green onion and Pepper Omelet with a side of toast for Jamie and French toast and bacon for Louis. They had a moment of silence before Louis spoke up.

“Can I confess something?” He asked concerned.

Jamie nodded. “Anything.”

“You make me weird.”

Jamie sputtered amused. “Excuse me?”

Louis glared in response. “You do something to me. It’s weird. I feel nervous, giddy and scared all at the same time. Jesus you make me blush every like five seconds for Christ sake.”

Jamie looked happy. “Same. Except I don’t blush.” He winked. Louis rolled his eyes at that.

“Jerk.” He whispered under his breath. “So what _do_ you want to do today?” Louis asked curiously.

“I’ve decided it shall be a surprise.” Jamie said crossing his arms confidently.

“Bowling?” Louis asked. Head shake.

“Movies?”

“Nope.”

“Umm, ice skating?”

“Er, no. Is there even a rink around?”

Louis laughed yes. “Will I just have to wait and see?”

Jamie confirmed with a wiggle of his brows.

* * *

 

After their food arrived they conversed in casual conversation. Jamie paid the bill ignoring Louis’ protest but let him pay the tip. Louis rushed to the car standing on the passenger with a giddy smile. “Please Jamie Wamie.”

Jamie exploded with laughter. “Worst nickname ever!”

Louis laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. “Yeah, yeah.” He jumped in once it was unlocked and buckled himself. Jamie followed suit.

“I refuse to tell. I want it to be a surprise.” Jamie said honestly.

“Okayyy.” Louis moaned out. Louis turned the radio on and fiddled with his fingers in anticipation.

“You really can’t wait?” Jamie asked amused.

Louis stuck his tongue out. “I can. I’m just excited. No one’s ever took the time to surprise me with something.”

Jamie cocked his head while still looking at the road. “In all honesty, I hadn’t. You texted me this morning and I couldn’t have been more thrilled.” He smiled. “But I knew that today would be special as soon as you stepped out the door. And you will be the first person I have brought to where we are going too.”

Louis turned his head while flushing. “Let’s hope I’m the last.” After that they sat in comfortable silence till they arrived at an abandoned skate park.

Louis was speechless but carried himself out of the car. He cleared his throat once he rounded the car to see Jamie waiting in anticipation. “Where are we?”

Jamie dragged him to a bench next to the car. “This is practically where I grew up. It closed when I was thirteen due to the death of 17 year old girl.” Louis gasped in surprise.

“Someone died here?”

Jamie nodded. “She was dragged here by what she thought was going to be her boyfriend. They made love right on this bench.” Louis looked down in disgust and made to get up but Jamie grabbed his hand. “She told him her father wouldn’t approve of their relationship and that they could never be together. He didn’t take that easily and he was pissed. Apparently he started threatening her saying he would kill her if they couldn’t be together and if he couldn’t have her no one could. She tried to run but like all the girls in the movies she tripped….” He shrugged and Louis gave him a look of disbelief.

“This is horrible. Why are you telling me this Wait-how do you know this?” Louis asked uncomfortably.  

Jamie laughed. “You asked! Now come on. I promised you the best day ever.” He walked away towards the back of the skate park. Louis groaned under his breath. ‘At a skate park…probably haunted. Best day ever? Negotiable for sure.’ Jamie stopped at the edge of stairs by a ramp that led down towards a suspiciously placed set of trees. He waited till Louis reached him and led him down the stairs.

“You’re not gonna kill me right?” Louis asked sarcastically.

“I would never love.” Once at the bottom of the stairs Jamie walked through the trees with Louis close behind till he abruptly stopped. “Oof.” Louis said crashing into his back.

Jamie turned toward him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “You ready?” Louis nodded eagerly and Jamie leaned in for a kiss Louis happily returned. Jamie pulled away soon after making Louis whine.

Jamie smirked. “Later baby.” He walked them over to a big oak tree and stared at it. Louis waited for a minute before clearing his throat.

“What is it?” Louis asked gazing up at him.

“This _is_ it.” He reached into his pocket and Louis followed his movements with his eyes. He stepped back when he saw what he took out. “You really are gonna kill me.” He wasn’t sure whether to be nervous or not.

Jamie laughed deeply and showed him the pocket knife. “I’m not gonna kill you silly.” He took hold of Louis hand in his own and made him hold the knife.

“That day the girl died I ran down those stairs.” Jamie pointed. “I came towards this literal mini forest and stumbled across this tree. I wanted to come here with someone I could imagine myself with for a long time. I vowed that I would never ever hurt the one I loved like what happened to Maria.” Louis cocked his head. “So what exactly does that mean?”

“It means,” Jamie paused to gaze lovingly into his eyes. “I want to carve our initials right here.” Jamie smiled when Louis smiled.

“God you are not what I thought you would be.”

“What did you think I would be?”

“Honestly? I thought just by your appearance you were a man whore jerk who wore black leather all the time and didn’t care about a damn thing… but then I actually met you.” Louis stared at him. “But you’re very emotional.”

Jamie cleared his throat. “Well you really are the only one I have been so open with.”

Louis scoffed. “We haven’t even known each other a day and it feels like its forever. We can’t become committed so soon.” Louis pleaded silently stepping towards him slowly. Jamie walked towards him too.

“We should wait.” Jamie pleaded as well. He grabbed Louis waist tightly and knocked their foreheads together. Louis wrapped his arms around his neck and nodded against him. “We should be friends.”

Jamie looked at him sincerely. “I’m sorry.” Louis looked confused. “’Bout what?”

“I can’t.” Jamie smashed their lips together. Louis surprised pulled back and sent him his pleading blue’s. Jamie pouted and Louis pulled his curls. “It’s not you.”

Jamie groaned and smiled. “That’s what they all say.” Jamie grabbed both his hands and pulled him forwards and latched onto his neck. Sucking and licking on one spot underneath his ear Louis moaned and started to giggle. “Stop! If they see-“He stopped himself.

Jamie looked convinced. “You don’t think they would accept our relationship? Is that why?”

Louis cast his eyes down and shrugged. “They don’t understand.”

“Help me understand.” Jamie sat down in the grass looking up at Louis who looked back sheepishly. Louis sat down next to him and Jamie pulled him into his lap. Leaning back against him he sighed. “I wish this could work.”

Jamie kissed his temple. “It could if you gave it a chance.” Louis sighed louder this time.

“Jamie-“This time it was Jamie’s turn to sigh. “I know. The boys.”

Louis guiltily scowled. “I hate how protective they are. I mean I’m older than every one of them!” Jamie wrapped his arms around his middle. “Then why do you follow their rules?”

Louis bit his lip. “Things have happened in the past. I was out of control and the boys were looking for my best interest ya know? At the time it helped. They controlled a lot of my life yeah, but it felt good to have…stability. Now? It’s a pain in the ass.” Jamie curiously placed his head on his shoulder.

“What happened in the past?”

Louis shivered at the memories. “Another time mate. I don’t want to ruin the day.”

“Right, but Louis… will you ever be able to make a decision on your own?”

Louis looked offended while turning back to him. “I’m not incompetent.” Growling he stood up. Jamie grabbed his hand and stood up. “Wait Lou-“

“No! You’re absolutely right. And ya know what? Who cares what they think!” Louis exclaimed laughing to himself. “I want to be with you and god dammit I will.” He pulled Jamie up excitedly. “I hope we can be with each other for a long time too.” Louis lightly bumped his shoulder. Jamie heart jumped at that. He was worried whether Louis really was ready to be in a relationship especially after only knowing each other a good day. It was weird with Louis though. Jamie could actually fall in love with him.

Louis still having the pocket knife opened it up and opened his palm up. “Together?”

Jamie grinned like the Cheshire cat. “Together.” He gathered Louis against him in one arm and in the other held his palm holding the knife. They both started carving out a ‘j’ and it didn’t look half bad. Louis dusted off the remaining wood chunks hanging around the engraving. They moved on to make the ‘+’ sign which was turning into more of an ‘x’.

They both laughed at the crookedness and moved on to the L which Louis insisted should be written in script so Jamie gave him the reigns. When they finished they admired their work and stood in comfortable silence.

“This…” Louis started running his hands along the writing smiling. “Is my new favorite place.” Jamie stood contently.

“It’s about noon.” He said checking his watch. “Shit! Jamie I have to run.” He said quickly shoving the knife into Jamie’s pocket.  

“What’s the rush?” Jamie asked pacing quick to keep in step with Louis.

“I have a lunch date with Eleanor at 12:30!” He frantically said finishing climbing the stairs.

Jamie hunched a little. “You’re girlfriend?”

Louis halted and turned. “Numb nuts, I have a boyfriend.” He smirked then ran towards the car. Jamie smirked as well. Louis was his and he was Louis’. He purposely took his time to get to his side of the car and unlock the door. They started to drive towards Louis’ house and Jamie took the long way there. Once there Jamie locked the door and Louis glared. “I have to go.”

“I want to see you again.”

Louis sighed. “Duhh. Just text me okay.” He leaned over to peck Jamie on the lips who in return grabbed the back of his head to hold him against him making Louis laugh.

“Really gotta go now.” He mumbled against his lips seeing it was 12:42. Jamie gave him one last peck. “See you soon.”

“Alright.” With that Louis exited the car swiftly and made his way to the door turning to blow a kiss then stepped inside. It was quiet. Louis decided to call Eleanor to tell her he would be late. When he started dialing he was caught off guard.

“Don’t bother. We already called Eleanor.” Zayn stood there in the doorway.

Louis rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, thanks for that.” Zayn nodded. “Where were you?”

“Out, obviously.” Louis responded.

“You’re grounded remember? There is no out, obviously.” Zayn snapped back. Louis’ eyes widened dramatically. “I thought you talked to Harry?” Zayn bounced off the wall and glared at him. “I was. I was until I went to your room to discover you were gone!” Louis rolled his eyes then. “I said I was leaving.”

Zayn smashed his fist against the wall. “That is not the point!” He was yelling now. Louis groaned. “I’m sorry.”

“God dammit Louis, I’m tired of all the arguing. The boys and I can hardly remember a day where there was no fighting with you. It’s always something.” Louis heart hurt a little. “Yeah well if that’s how you feel then whatever.” He began to walk away when Zayn blocked his way.

“Harry is livid right now.”

“Why? I went out and now I’m back.” Louis just wanted to go to his room.

“Oh, he’s not just mad at you. He’s pissed with me as well for even putting the thought in your head that you were out of your punishment. I’ll never make that mistake again.”

Louis uncomfortably shifted towards the hall. “I had a great day with Jamie so I guess it’s worth it.”

“Wow. Great Lou. Fan-fucking-tastic.” Behind him stood Harry.

“Haz-“ Louis started.

“Save it.” He walked away down the hall towards the family room.

Louis turned to Zayn who looked as if he was about to cry. “I’m sorry.”

Zayn scoffed upset. “Yeah I know.” His voice was watery.

“I just hate being controlled. Listening to what you guys tell me to do is fucking annoying. I’m not a baby.” He countered.

Zayn stared at him bored. “Then stop acting like one.”

“No! Jamie said I should be able to make my own decisions. I’m an-“

“Jamie? You were out with Jamie?” Zayn asked interrupting him.

Louis nodded. “I thought you thought he was okay.”

“Louis you’ve known him for a fucking day!” Zayn angrily replied.

“So what? He treats me with more respect than any of you.” Louis immediately wanted to take that back once he saw the betrayal flash across Zayn’s face. “Wait- I didn’t mean that.”

Zayn nodded. “You did mean it.” He turned around and left the room and Louis watched him leave. He really stirred shit up now.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY. I CHANGED IT. I LIKED THIS BETTER. PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ IT!!!! Forgive me! I wont again!!


End file.
